How did I end up here?
by rabbit-miza
Summary: Valentina helps Caesar rescue Rex...I like to think that this happens in an alternate universe.. X


**This is not my first essay. But it's my first one publish on the internet. Just a random event that i would like to think happened somewhere in an alternater universe... But Fanfic mostly do right. ;)**

**Inspired by a picture i saw on Deviantart, drawn by Flickersowner. X)  
><strong>

**Summary? Valentina helps Caesar rescue Rex... is that enough? I don't want to spoil anything and make it even more confusing... but i guess it'll be confusing anyway.. ^_^'**

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the night... way past zero hour. The sounds of insect filled the air with the occasional scurrying of little nocturnal creature feet.<br>The jungle was not a place for man to tread in, especially in the dark night where only the full moon gives light.

"How did I end up here?" Valentina asked herself out loud as she crouched down behind a fallen tree trunk.

"That's a very good question" said a voice and a rustling of a shrub later emerge a very handsome man out of said shrubbery. He scratched he's goatee and looked around and said "I thought Oso said you knew this forest better than anyone? I'm surprise that you got us lost already."

Valentina gave him a deep furrowed looked, obviously annoyed with this smarty pants man. "I was referring to my situation, loco. And we're not lost. We're right where we should be." she signaled for him to be quiet, then to stay low and come closer.

She peeked from behind the fallen tree trunk. Only half her face was visible from the other side. (From her eyes upwards). Caesar followed suit. "Look there..." she whispered seriously. Caesar looked but stole a glance at Valentina without turning. "And- what am I looking at exactly?" he asked innocently. The red haired woman decided to place her head on the trunk instead of face-palming herself. She couldn't believe that she got lured into a rescue mission by this man. And all because he came into her usual place and boast about how he'll be experimenting on a very rare EVO. Of course the trap was obvious but nevertheless she...got trap while attempting to rescue something that doesn't exist in the first place. After that it was help rescue Rex or go to jail. (Truthfully, Caesar was lucky she took the bait.)

"It's the beast's lair, el genius. You said your brother was abducted by a beast with bat-like snout right? If he was taken anywhere it must be here." she pointed to an opening in the ground half covered by shrubs and dead trees. The cave's mouth was big enough to fit a bull.

She retreated to her original position and checked her equipments.  
>"Fascinating. How did you find this place?" Caesar asked as he retreated into a crouching position too.<p>

"After your brother's last visit here I've been scouting the area for any signs of more providence activities. I've mark most of the places and came across this lair about three months ago. I placed surveillance camera around the area because I suspect it was la chupachabra's lair and sure enough I was right."

She checked her tranquilizer guns, and her tazers and various knifes she owned. She'd learned to be prepared and not to just depend on her flowers anymore. She placed her equipment to their places and turned to Caesar, who was observing her work.

"Well?" she asked. Caesar returned her look and had to ask "well-what?" which earned him a "are you for real" 5 seconds stare from the beautiful lady.

"For a genius you're not very sharp are you?" she asked as she shifted position. "That depends on what we're talking about. Are we talking about carnivorous reptilians' natural environments, the next step of action or the fact that I have yet to create a portable device to locate my little brother?" There was an awkward pause. She knew that agreeing to help this mad man would be troublesome but she never thought she'd had to put up with a weirdo. He seemed unaffected by the fact that they were deep in the jungle and probably surrounded by dangerous wild beasts and he had forgotten about their mission because of a flower he found growing between a crevices of a rock. Before Valentina could stand up and leave they heard a child screamed, "Hermano~! Help~!" followed by a shrill roar of a beast.

"REX!" Caesar shouted. Without a second to lose, he jumped over the trunk and ran towards the opening of the cave.  
>"WAIT~!" Valentina chased after him. Half way there they saw a small boy running out of the cave.<br>"Rex!" Caesar yelled, "I'm coming mijo-!"

Before the two sides meet, a huge beast with sharp razor teeth sprang from the cave. It chased after Rex. Fortunately for Rex, he trip and fell. Unfortunately for Caesar, the beast jumped for him instead. Caesar froze and said the words "fascinating! Is that a~" but before he could finish Valentina screamed "Move el loco~!" and tackled Caesar from behind, knocking the breath out of him. They fell rolling while Valentina recovered gracefully, Caesar bumped into Rex and continued on rolling.

"Stay down you two. Let me handle this." Valentina sprang and went for the beast head on. They disappeared into the dense jungle.

"Hermano-" came a muffled voice, "you're crushin" me~!"  
>"O! Sorry mijo," Caesar rolled over to reveal a 10 year old boy with spiky hair. "I see you're still around 10 years of age mijo."<br>"Thanks to your so-called time machine, bro. I thought you said I'd change back in a few hours~! And how come I was the only one affected when it transported us here instead back in time!" Rex squeaked with annoyance that his brother was still in his adult body. "I don't know. Maybe the OM-1 had something to do with it. Seriously, next time we're making a monkey test it first."

Suddenly the beast sprang out of who knows where and everyone sat still. The beast looked at the two boys and the two boys looked at the beast.  
>"You got any tricks up your sleeve mijo?" Caesar whispered.<br>"Uh...hello? Still a 10 year old here!" whispered back  
>"then I guess we should... Play dead?" Caesar raised both shoulders.<p>

The beast roared!  
>The boys screamed "Aaaaargggh-" while hugging each other.<p>

The chupachabra leap and as the two boys thought they were goners a single bouquet of flowers flew past by...

Everything went slow-mo as a whip slashed through the air.

The flowers explode.  
>The beast inhaled.<br>The boys were still screaming.

Everything went back to real time but the chupachabra flew past the boys, fell and rolled into the cave, knocked unconscious by the magic sleeping pollen.

Rex and Caesar screamed to a halt.  
>"Are you done screaming or should I give you two ladies more time to scream your lungs out?" Valentina stood (one hand on a hip and the other holding a whip).<p>

"I was so afraid~!" Rex bawled and ran for Valentina, leaving Caesar stumped. (What is he up to, Caesar thought to himself as he got up and patted the dirt off his pants.)  
>"It tried to eat me and I thought I was gonna die!" Rex faked a cry while hugging his savior.<p>

"When you told me he had turned 10, I didn't believe you," Valentina said shocked.

"Hey there little one," she said while going down on one knee so she could face the little boy. Rex wiped a fake tear from his eyes.  
>"You don't remember me do you?"<p>

He shook his head but then blurted out, "Are you my brother's girlfriend?"

Caesar and Valentina blushed, taken aback by the question.  
>"Uh, No... I'm not his girlfriend." she said awkwardly.<br>"Oh. I was hoping you are. Because you're really beautiful and I thought I could tell everyone how beautiful my hermano's girlfriend is when we go get ice cream." Rex said with his 10 year old charming smile.

"Aren't you sweet." she stood and faced Caesar. "We should go now, before the beast awakens."

Caesar looked away and scratched his head "right right, Papaver Somniferum is effective but it doesn't last long. Come on mijo," and he took Rex left hand.

"Let me get my mask for a sec.  
>I dropped it over there." Valentina disappeared into the dense jungle again.<p>

"What was that all about mijo?" Caesar asked.  
>"I just thought you two make a cute couple."<br>Caesar raised his eyebrows.

"Alright, let's get going. There's a safe route beyond that boulder. We can reach a nearby town in an hour." Valentina said taking lead, her mask now on the side of her head.

Rex quickly went to Valentina, pulling Caesar along and grabbed her left hand. "Can we go get ice cream?" He asked happily.

"I don't know where we can get ice -cream at this hour. But I know where we can get yummy cakes,"

"No mijo. No sweets before bedtime." Caesar interrupted.  
>Rex wanted to fake tears again but Caesar quickly said "but I'll make an exception this time."<br>And like one cue Rex gave the most convincing happy face and act ever.  
>"Well aren't you the good older brother? And here I thought you were a useless genius, no offense." said Valentina.<br>"What can I say? I'm a pushover when it comes to my little brother. And none taken." replied Caesar.

Valentina can't help but smile. And the three of them went hand in hand back to town.

As for how to get Rex back to normal...I guess they'll figure it out after some cake.


End file.
